


Special Delivery

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A wee bit for Sherlock's 164th in the Box of 64 verse. Rosie is 16.





	Special Delivery

"When will she be here?"

"Soon, Rosie."

"How soon?"

"They promised she would be here in less than an hour. Now, we have to add the eggs in."

"Right. Eggs." She bit her lip as she cracked one, then another egg into a bowl, then whisked the eggs for a moment before she stopped to look up at him. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Sorry. I just want his birthday to be perfect."

"It will be, we will have cake, and - ah, buzzer." John kissed her cheek, then flew down the stairs. He returned to the flat with a tiny bulldog puppy in his arms, and Rosie let out a muffled squeal.

"Oh, Papa. She's perfect."

"Who's perfect?" Sherlock yawned as he wandered into the front room, then spotted the puppy in John's arms. "Oh."

John walked over to Sherlock and placed the puppy into his arms. "Happy Birthday, Sherlock."

The puppy looked up at Sherlock and yawned, then nuzzled his chin.

"What's her name?" Sherlock asked in a hush, as he walked over to his chair and eased down into it.

"Don't know yet, she's yours, you get to name her."

"Hmmm... Bluebell?"

John raised an eyebrow at him.

The puppy turned in his lap then curled up and closed her eyes, then fell asleep. "Olive. Symbolizes peace. She's really, truly mine?"

"Really, truly, love." John smiled gently at him, then walked back into the kitchen. "See - ?"

"You were right, Papa." Rosie watched as Sherlock slowly fell asleep in his chair, a tiny smile spreading on his face. "It is a perfect birthday."


End file.
